Dis moi qui tu es & je te dirais qui je suis
by Vrreuny
Summary: Hermione a attaqué la vie active dans le monde moldu en attendant de s'épanouir dans celui de la magie. Qui aurait cru que ces deux mondes soient si liés?...comme on dit toujours, le monde est petit.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma 1ere fic. J'espère que vous vous direz que vous avez pas trop perdu de temps à la fin de la lecture. **

**Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK ROWLING. **

**Je ne fais qu'imaginer un univers alternatif à partir de tout ça. **

* * *

Les vacances de Noêl venaient de se terminer et une nouvelle année commençait. Cela faisait à peine 3 jours que la rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu et Hermione était déjà dans tous ses états : 

- Mais voyons Kenzo, tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible! Je sais très bien que tu es capable de faire cette addition, ne fais pas semblant d'être inculte! C'est pas ça qui va te rendre populaire auprès de tes copains.

Et pourtant ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marché. Tous les petits camarades de Kenzo étaient pliés en deux du à un fou rire général en voyant leur maîtresse devenir rouge de colère.

'pff les gamins de nos jours, je suis pas prête d'en avoir un à moi' se dit Hermione pour elle-même.

- Miss Moscatt?

- Oui Jennyfer?

- Je peux la faire moi l'addition si vous voulez.

- Je sais très bien. Mais ton camarade ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas fait ce simple calcul lui-même. Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à son élève accoudé contre le tableau.

'Quelle impertinence à cet âge là! Allez courage, dans 2 ans tu accéderas à ce que tu as toujours voulu.'

Hermione Granger avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard brillamment, comme ses résultats l'avaient toujours laissé présager. Après sa dernière année, elle avait choisi de s'orienter dans l'enseignement. Ce qu'elle voulait faire plus que tout, c'était enseigner à Poudlard en tant que professeur d'étude des moldus. Malheureusement le professeur Valente qui était responsable de cette matière voulait attendre encore une bonne dizaine d'année avant de céder sa place. Elle reprit donc alors des études moldue, à l'IUFM, pour devenir professeur des écoles en attendant d'accomplir son rêve. Elle fut la plus brillante au concours, comme à son habitude, et pu intégrer l'école de son choix.

Elle décida de s'installer à Londres pour ne pas être très loin du monde magique qui lui manquait tant. Elle flânait régulièrement dans les rues de cette ville si charmante à ses yeux et s'arrêtait tous les jours en sortant du travail dans la même librairie. Elle s'était finalement lié d'amitié avec le libraire, et au fur et à mesure du temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient allé manger au restaurant, il la raccompagna chez elle et lui vola un baiser. Commença alors une relation heureuse qui dura 3ans pour finalement se concrétiser par un mariage. Désormais, ce n'était plus miss Granger, mais miss Moscatt.

A 26ans, Hermione vivait sur un petit nuage. C'était une jeune femme qui rayonnait de bonheur. Une très belle jeune femme avec une classe inégalable. Elle aimait son mari, qui avait très bien accepté le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Elle aimait beaucoup son métier. Le fait de lire dans les yeux des élèves la passion pour ce qu'elle racontait la comblait de joie. Ils étaient tous très réceptifs à son enseignement. Mis à part une exception: Kenzo Gesbordes. Ce gosse là était une tornade glaciale à lui tout seul. Il était d'un froid impressionnant, d'une arrogance démesurée et surtout faisait tout trembler sur son passage. Il était beaucoup plus précoce que tous ses camarades de 8ans mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. C'est ça qui énervait tant Hermione. Ca, et sa turbulence assurée à tous les cours. Elle avait beau convoquer ses parents, jamais ils ne se déplaçaient. Ils avaient quand même daigné envoyé la gouvernante aux réunions parent/prof mais ça ne servait à rien, elle n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Hermione soupçonnait même le fait que ce soit le petit qui dirige à la maison. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore une fois de trop. 2 + 2 tout de même! à quoi jouait-il? Son comportement était inadmissible non seulement pour lui qui refusait d'avancer alors qu'il en avait dix fois plus les capacités que les autres, mais aussi pour ses camarades qu'il ne cessait de divertir. Les petits l'adulaient: les garçons aimaient ses farces et les filles étaient toutes amoureuses de lui. Il fallait avoué que ce gamin était d'une grande beauté, d'ailleurs il avait quelque ressemblance avec... 'si Malfoy savait qu'un minot moldu lui ressemble, il en serait malade'.

A la fin de la journée, à 16h30, alors que tous les écoliers se précipitaient dehors pour rentrer chez eux, elle rattrapa Kenzo.

- Tu vas appeler ta maman ou ton papa pour leur dire de venir te chercher ce soir.

- Mais, ils peuvent pas, ils sont pas à la maison.

- Ca m'est égal. Tu resteras ici avec moi tant que l'un des deux n'aura pas mit les pieds ici.

- Papa va me tuer si je le dérange.

- Et ta maman?

- Peut pas... dit-il en se renfrognant.

- Bon écoute je ne changerais pas d'avis alors appelle vite ton papa sinon j'irais moi-même chez toi l'attendre. Et pas la peine de faire venir la gouvernante, je ne te laisserais pas partir avec elle!

- Vous avez pas le droit!

- Tiens donc je vais me gêner. C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Un silence s'abattit dans la classe.

- J'ai pas de téléphone! dit-il d'un air triomphant.

- Moi si.

Hermione fouilla son sac à main pour en ressortir son téléphone portable et le tendit à son élève. Kenzo avait une mine scandalisée mais devant la détermination de sa maîtresse, il capitula manquant d'arguments. Il composa alors le numéro de chez lui.

- Nanny c'est Kenzo. Il faut que je parle à papa. ... Oui je sais mais la maîtresse veut pas me laisser partir sinon. ... Non elle a dit que toi tu pouvais pas. ... Oh mais t'es bête ou quoi! comment tu fais? les cheminées ça existe!

A cette remarque, Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Oui voilà t'as tout compris pff. ... Allez dépêche toi j'ai faim j'veux rentrer moi. ...

Hermione lui tendit une boîte de biscuit. Il la regarda en premier lieu froidement puis prit un biscuit avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement.

- ... Papa. Salut c'est moi. Je sais que je te dérange mais j'peux pas faire autrement, la maîtresse veut pas que je parte sans que tu viennes. ... euh t'es sûr? ... bon ok.

-Tenez. dit-il à Hermione en tendant le téléphone.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix. (conversation téléphonique.)

- Allo bonjour. Je suis miss Moscatt; l'enseignante de Kenzo. J'ai souhaité vous rencontrer à plusieurs reprises mais à...

- Ecoutez moi miss machin, je suis un homme très haut placé et me déranger pour quelque chose comme ça est inadmissible.

- Quelque chose comme ça? Mais c'est de votre fils que je vous parle monsieur! Kenzo est très doué, je le sais.

- Ca va de soi, c'est de famille.

- Ah oui? eh bien pourtant votre fils n'exploite pas du tout ce filon. Il ne fait rien, c'est une tête brûlée. S'il continue comme ça, il va tout perdre. Et il ne finira jamais placé comme vous dans un métier. Et je vous prierais de rester polie mon nom de famille est Moscatt!

- Bon... Il est vrai que ce serait embêtant que mon fils ait des notes scolaires décevantes.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas venir ce soir. Pourrait-on prendre rendez-vous? - ... - S'il vous plaît. - Très bien, quand seriez-vous disponible?

- Disons après demain? Je viendrais chercher Kenzo à l'école.

- Très bien Mr Gesbordes. Montez dans la classe à 16h30 nous y serons tranquille pour discuter.

- C'est d'accord. Je vous dis à mercredi. Au revoir Miss ... Moscatt.

- Au revoir.

Hermione raccrocha satisafaite d'elle-même. Elle se tourna alors vers Kenzo.

- Allez file petit démon. Et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs ce soir!

Kenzo ne se fit pas prier et courut pour sortir de la classe avant de se refaire interpeller alors que sa maîtresse le regardait d'un air amusé.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, 1er chapitre bouclé. J'imagine que vous avez très bien compris à qui Hermione aurait à faire dans le prochain chapitre..**


	2. Chapter 2

La journée de mardi passa très rapidement. L'école avait organisé une sortie pour tous les élèves dans un musée de personnages de dessins animés récemment créé par Walt Disney , mais comme toutes les sorties, ce fut épuisant. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas une mince affaire de garder groupés environ 90 élèves de 6 à 10 ans. Heureusement, dans des cas pareils, certains parents étaient sollicités par l'école pour faire accompagnateurs. Il était rare que ces derniers refusent; tout prétexte est bon à prendre pour passer du temps avec son enfant.

Le soir, Hermione rentra chez elle et s'écroula dans les bras de son mari qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Elle aimait se retrouver serrée contre lui et lui raconter sa journée. Il avait toujours une oreille très attentive. Adam était d'une grande douceur, très cultivé et gentil. Ils ne s'engueulaient que très rarement, et encore quand ça arrivait, c'était elle qui en était la cause. Adam était beaucoup trop calme pour s'énerver. Ca devait être grâce à son bouleau. Ou à cause... Quand Hermione était en colère, elle criait, et de ne pas avoir de réaction en face d'elle la mettait encore plus hors d'elle. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait reprocher à son époux. Mis à part ça, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort.

Mercredi arriva, les enfants furent calme pour une fois, même Kenzo. 'Ca doit être la journée d'hier qui les a crevé.' pensa Hermione. 'et puis Kenzo sait très bien que son père vient me voir après, il est malin ce gosse.  
La sonnerie indiquant que la journée d'école était terminée retentit et comme d'habitude, ce fut dans un vacarme infernal que les élèves s'en allèrent. Kenzo resta assis les bras croisés sur sa chaise le regard dans le vide.  
- Je reviens, j'ai des papiers à rendre à la directrice. Si ton papa arrive, dis lui que je serais là avant même qu'il ait pu dire quid.  
- Qu'il ait pu dire quoi?  
- Euh quid est ... euh bref inutile que je te dise l'expression en entier, c'est du latin, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.  
- Ah...

Sur le moment, Kenzo avait cru que sa maîtresse allait dire quidditch. Non c'était impossible malheureusement. Il aimait tellement ce monde. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder. Il devait se cacher... et pour cela renoncer à tout ça. Il ne connaissait juste que ce que lui avait appris son père et vu que c'était un homme très occupé, il n'était que rarement auprès de son fils. Sa gouvernante était évidemment une sorcière vu les préjugés que son père portait sur les moldus, mais il lui rendait la vie tellement impossible qu'elle refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit sur la magie pour le punir. Devant cet entêtement, le petit se braquait encore plus et s'était alors créé un cercle vicieux.  
'Ce serait vraiment trop bien si je connaissais quelqu'un d'autre de sorcier...' pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione était déscendue pour se rendre devant le bureau de la directrice plongée dans la lecture et le rangement des papiers qu'elle devait remettre. Sans faire exprès, elle percuta quelqu'un.  
- Oh merlin excus.  
Elle s'arrêta totalement interdite la bouche ouverte.  
- Vous auriez pu faire attention tout de même, dit l'homme en rajustant son costume.  
- Malfoy! put-elle enfin articuler.  
Il la regarda étrangement essayant de deviner qui se cachait derrière ce si joli visage. Tout à coup, il la reconnut. Ah oui pas de doute c'était elle. Certes elle avait changé mais c'était bien ses traits. - Mais quelle chance j'ai. Il suffit que je mette les pieds une seule fois dans ce foutu monde et sur qui je tombe? Granger.  
Celle-ci ne dit rien car elle venait de comprendre. C'était évident, il y avait un gosse qui ressemblait à Malfoy tout simplement parce que c'était sa progéniture. Et c'était avec lui qu'elle avait rendez-vous. 'Quelle angoisse'  
- Je.  
- J'ai pas le temps de t'écouter geindre, je suis en mission secrète.  
Il ne la laissa pas répondre et se dirigea avec hâte vers l'escalier qui menait à la classe d'Hermione. 'O-KAY Eh ben c'est super, va falloir que j'affronte ce fou qui s'est improvisé papa'

Hermione emprunta alors le même chemin que Draco et respira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte de sa classe. A son entrée, deux têtes blondes se tournèrent vers elle.  
- Encore toi? - Tu la connais papa?  
- Non dit Drago.  
- Oui fit en même temps Hermione.  
Kenzo les regarda tour à tour.  
- On était à la même école avec ton père. Sacrée mission secrète d'ailleurs... Toujours à vouloir te montrer plus que ce que tu n'es.  
- Alors vous êtes une sorcière? c'est vrai? je le savais que vous alliez dire quidditch tout à lheure!  
Hermione sourit à cette remarque et défia Drago du regard.  
- C'est elle ta maiîtresse?  
- Oui c'est miss Moscatt.  
- Alors comme ça quelqu'un t'as épousé? c'est dingue ça.  
- Je me passerais de tes commentaires. - Et tu es devenue professeur; tu dois les forcer à lire 10 livres par jour j'imagine? la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard enseigne. Remarque, heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas engagé pour le faire là-bas, où irait le monde!  
- Malfoy, on est là pour discuter de Kenzo, dit-elle en serrant les dents mais en s'étonnant elle-même de garder son calme.  
- Ah non mais c'est plus la peine, intervint le petit.  
Ils le regardèrent tous les deux surpris.  
- Comment ça fiston?  
- C'est bon je vais être sage maintenant, c'est promis, et je vais travailler. - Tu es sur de ce que tu dis? Tu ne vas pas me décevoir?  
- Jamais papa... je te le promets.  
- Bon.. ben d'un côté, ça m'évite à avoir à discuter avec toi Granger.  
- Moscatt!  
- Oui bon si tu veux. Allez viens mon chéri, on y va.  
'Tiens donc, il sait être affectif, on en apprend tous les jours'  
- Oui mais avant je pourrais parler à la maîtresse 30secondes?  
Drago haussa les épaules et sortit pour l'attendre dans le couloir.

Kenzo se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda avec des grands yeux remplis de joie et d'innocence; c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir ça dans le regard de l'enfant.  
- Je veux bien être sage, mais à une condition.  
Hermione eu un petit rire moqueur.  
- Ca m'aurait étonné. Un instant j'ai cru que tu pouvais être un ange!  
- Mais j'en suis un! Enfin quand je le veux. Si je veux faire ce marché, c'est parce que vous ne m'aideriez pas sinon.  
- T'aider pour quoi?  
- Ben... papa n'est jamais à la maison. Et Nanny est méchante avec moi.  
Sa maîtresse le jaugea du regard.  
- Oui d'accord je suis pas très gentil avec elle. Mais bon! Du coup je connais pas trop de choses sur la magie et j'aimerais beaucoup. Et vous êtes la seule qui peut m'apprendre!  
- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sure que ton papa serait d'accord et puis dans moins de 3ans tu vas rentrer à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'enfant issus de milieux non sorcier y étudient sans jamais avoir entendu parler de magie et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne s'en sor.  
- S'il vous plaît!  
- Bon... Je pourrais peut-être te raconter deux trois choses.  
- Oh oui ça me plairait beaucoup. et je vous promets que j'aurais les meilleures notes de la classe. En plus le jeudi je reste toujours jusqu'à 18h30 vu que je vais manger chez Cyril. Ce serait parfait puisque c'est un des soirs où vous faites l'étude.  
- Tu réfléchis vraiment vite à ce que je vois. D'accord Kenzo, on fait comme ça. Mais attention, si les prochains résultats sont mauvais, on arrête.  
- Alors là, ça risque pas d'arriver, c'est trop facile ce que vous demandez aux contrôles. A demain maîtresse!  
Il courut vers les porte et sauta dans les bras de son père. Hermione les regarda partir par la fenêtre.  
'C'est tout simplement incroyable...'


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Kenzo fut le premier à arriver à l'école.

Toute la journée, il ne cessa de faire des grands sourires à sa maîtresse. Il sut répondre à tout ce qu'elle lui demanda et se porta même volontaire pour résoudre des soustractions. A 16h30 ce fut bien évidemment le seul à rester sur sa chaise. Hermione, elle, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la classe lorsqu'il cria:

- Mais on est jeudi!

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste qu'on descende sinon je ne pourrais pas surveiller les élèves d'ici.

- Ah..

Il prit son cartable et la suivit. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc vert pomme; de là Hermione pouvait parfaitement surveiller ses élèves et elle verrait si des oreilles indiscrètes approchaient.

Au cas où, elle fit une bulle d'insonorisation autour du banc.

- Alors Kenzo, ça va?

- Oui oui comme d'habitude.

- Ton papa sait que tu es avec moi en ce moment?

- Eh bien pas vraiment.

- C'est à dire?

- Non, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois... Tu as du remarquer que le courant ne passait pas trop entre nous deux.

- Oui c'est sûr. Mais vous êtes jolie maintenant.

- Pardon?

- Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit après vous avoir traité de beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux.

Hermione sourit en imaginant cette scène mais fut surprise par ces propos.

- Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour parler de papa?

- Ah non ça c'est sûr! Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir aujourd'hui sur notre si joli monde?

- Tout!

- Ok ok. Et si on commençait par un peu d'histoire.

- Ca me va.

Hermione se lança alors dans un petit historique sur le monde magique, en citant les plus grands noms. Elle en vint bien évidemment à l'édification de Poudlard, ses maisons, ses enseignants et bien sûr, à son plus grand directeur jamais connu: Albus Dumbledore.

- C'était lui le directeur à l'époque où ton père et moi étions à Poudlard. Il était formidable, malheureusement, il est mort à la fin de notre 6ème année...

- Pourquoi?

- Les mangemorts bien sûr.

- Qui ça?

- Tu ne connais pas?

'Comment ça se fait qu'un Malfoy ne connaisse pas les mangemorts, c'est étonnant'.

- Non pas du tout. Qui sont ces gens?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Voldemort?

- Non?

- Harry Potter?

- Non plus?

- D'accord... Bon ben j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui te mette au courant de tout ça, mais maintenant que j'en ai parlé. Je me lance. En fait, il y a longtemps de cela, un horrible mage noir en quête de pouvoir du nom de Voldemort a commencé à semer la terreur dans nos deux mondes. Personne ne lui résistait: soit on rentrait dans ses rangs, c'est à dire on devenait mangemort, soit on mourait. Jusqu'au jour où il a voulu tuer un bébé, Harry Potter, et il n'a pas réussi.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui et ça l'a protégé. Harry, c'est un ami à moi. Il était à Poudlard dans ma classe et il était un peu comme toi.

- C'est à dire?

- Il a vécu jusqu'à 11ans dans le monde des moldus avant de rentrer à Poudlard. A la différence de toi, il ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier, donc quand il a intégré l'école, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de devenir un brillant auror. Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre si tu en connais moins que les autres à la rentrée.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. Mais maintenant il a été vaincu Voldemort?

Non toujours pas... il s'était beaucoup affaibli puis lors de ma 4ème année à Poudlard, il a retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il fait toujours du mal autour de lui depuis. Harry ne cesse de le combattre.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en voyant son visage effrayé, il arrivera bientôt le jour où on le vaincra. Et puis ton papa et ta maman ne le laisseront pas te faire du mal.

- Pas ma maman...

- Pourquoi?

- Elle est morte...

- Mais Kenzo je... enfin l'école n'est pas au courant.

- Oui... papa est très discret sur maman. Il m'a dit de ne pas en parler. Elle est morte peu après ma naissance. Décidément, ça me fait beaucoup de point commun avec votre ami...

- Je suis vraiment désolée Kenzo, elle doit te manquer.

- Oh ben je l'ai pas vraiment connu. Et puis comme dit papa, il m'aime pour deux.

- C'est mignon. Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. C'est pour te protéger que ton père ne t'a rien dit sur tout ça.

'enfin je crois'

- Vous avez des enfants?

- Non, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur d'avoir un petit démon comme toi ou un autre de la classe chez moi.

Kenzo sourit mais ajouta :

- J'suis sur que vous ferez une bonne maman, vous êtes presque toujours gentille avec moi.

Ce fut autour d'Hermione de sourire, sans pour autant quitter la cour des yeux.

- On en revient au sujet principal? Tu veux des précisions sur ce que je t'ai raconté?

- On apprend quoi à Poudlard?

Hermione lui énuméra alors toutes les matières en résumant le programme qu'ils étudiaient.

- Ca a rien du tout avoir avec nous!

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il faut bien que tu apprennes tout ce que je vous enseigne. Après, il n'y a plus de français, ni de maths, etc.

- J'aime bien moi pourtant, en plus c'est facile.

- Eh bien si tu trouves vraiment ça facile, je pourrais te donner des choses un peu plus dures à faire.

- J'aimerais bien essayer oui.

- On va faire comm...

Soudain Hermione bondit du banc laissant kenzo sur sa fin. Elle courrait à présent vers un élève qui commençait à escalader un arbre.

'C'est trop cool tout ça' pensa Kenzo.

Son copain Cyril vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées pour lui dire qu'ils y allaient. Il fit un signe de main à sa maîtresse alors qu'elle réprimandait l'élève qui s'était improvisé acrobate mais elle lui rendit son geste immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

A la fin de l'étude, Hermione rentra chez elle et s'affaira à préparer un bon petit dîner pour son mari. Ce que lui avait dit Kenzo lui trottait dans la tête, après tout, elle avait passé 2h avec lui et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle avait aimé lui apprendre des choses sur sa vie, aimé voir ses yeux s'illuminaient en se représentant ce monde. Si elle avait un enfant... elle aurait tant de choses à lui apprendre. Et tant d'amour à lui donner.

'C'est fou, ce gosse vient de chambouler mes envies en 3 jours'

Elle était prête.

Quand Adam rentra, il eut la surprise de trouver une table superbement dressée et sa femme plus belle que jamais. Une fois attablée, ils discutèrent de leur journée puis Hermione profita d'une pause dans la conversation pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari.

- Chéri... lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Oui mon amour?

- On est bien tous les deux...

- Bien sur, je n'ai jamais été si heureux.

- Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose pourrait encore plus nous rendre heureux?

- Tu penses à quoi?

- Eh bien... ça fait presque 4ans que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons chacun une situation, nous sommes mariés et heureux en ménage, il ne nous manque plus qu'un petit bout de chou qui courre dans toute la maison...

Alors qu'Adam était lové dans le cou d'Hermione, il releva tête et la fixa dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- Dis quelque chose voyons.

- Euh... Hermione nous sommes trop jeunes pour être parents.

- Comment ça! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a pas d'âge pour donner vie à un petit être. Je me sens prête. Je ressens la fibre maternelle en moi.

- Il y a une semaine tu me disais que les gosses de ta classe étaient insupportables!

- Ce n'est pas pareil, ce serait le notre! Une partie de nous deux. C'est ce qu'on peut faire de plus beau dans notre vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur ce désir, je l'ai toujours eu au fond de moi, il suffisait de quelque chose pour qu'il fasse surface.

- Et c'est quoi?

- Un amour de gamin qui n'a pas eu la chance de connaître sa mère. Et tout ce dont il a manqué, je suis prête à le donner à mon enfant.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais c'est hors de question. Pas maintenant. D'ici quelques années peut être, on a encore le temps...

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis? demanda Hermione avec difficulté à cause de la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

- Non, je ne crois pas...

Sans répondre à son mari, elle fit volte face et claqua la porte de la chambre à coucher de toutes ses forces.

Adam soupira.


	4. Chapter 4

Au réveil, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Adam était venu se coucher une heure après elle afin de la laisser un peu seule mais elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Pourtant, elle était loin d'avoir la capacité de s'endormir, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de cogiter.

'Pourquoi mais pourquoi... il ne veut pas. Comment je vais faire... Je ne voulais quand même pas qu'il me mette enceinte dès ce soir! mais de là à n'y penser que dans quelques années... non je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre. Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous...'

Elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil que vers 3h du matin donc son réveil matin fut très mal venu lorsqu'il sonna à 7h.

A l'école, son humeur ne changea pas. Au contraire, avoir des enfants tout autour d'elle lui mettait encore plus le cafard. Du coup, elle fut très dure avec ses élèves toute la journée ce qu'elle regretta quand même en fin de compte. Même les grands sourires de Kenzo et ses 'merci' à la pelle pour la veille ne suffirent pas à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

Le soir, elle ignora son mari qui essaya en vain de lui faire comprendre que c'était impensable de concevoir un enfant.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et le couple d'Hermione se détériorait de plus en plus. Adam n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis et c'était un sujet de dispute qui revenait continuellement.

A l'école, ça se passait bien. Hermione avait appris à faire la part des choses et à ne pas passer ses nerfs sur ses pauvres élèves. Ses leçons personnelles avec Kenzo continuaient mais elles ne se pssaient plus le jeudi. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas l'étude et ils pouvaient rester dans une salle à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Elle lui avait appris quelques petits sorts qu'il ne pouvait bien entendu pas encore pratiquer mais il était émerveillé de la voir faire et retenait très vite. En quelques mois, Kenzo appris une bonne partie de la théorie qu'il aurait en 1ère année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas de magie, Kenzo lui parlait de sa vie à la maison, de son père. Il l'aimait beaucoup et ça lui manquait énormément de ne pas être plus souvent auprès de lui.

Le mois d'avril et ses beau jours arrivèrent et une nouvelle sortie fut organisée.

- Hermione, notre prochaine sortie aura lieue vendredi prochain au parc aquatique.

- Il fait encore froid pour amener les enfants se baigner non?

- Certes, mais vous n'avez pas entendu parler de nouveau parc qui est couvert? Justement c'est pour pouvoir y aller toute l'année.

- J'en avais entendu parler il y a très longtemps mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un projet qui se réaliserait. Eh bien c'est super, les enfants vont se régaler.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, par contre, dans un espace aquatique, il nous faut redoubler de surveillance. J'ai donc demander à chaque professeur de demander aux parents de deux élèves de leur classe de nous accompagner. Je peux compter sur vous pour vous en occuper aussi?

- Bien sûr. Je verrais à la sortie quels sont les parents qui sont là et qui pourraient être d'accord.

- Parfait.

A 16h30, alors qu'elle allait s'approchait vers une maman qui se dévouait facilement pour se genre de tâche, elle fut surprise de voir que Draco était venu chercher Kenzo. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- J'suis trop content que tu sois venu me chercher! merci pour la surprise papa.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire merci pour ça mon fils.

- Oui mais bon.. c'est trop rare. faut qu'on en profite!

Hermione eu un pincement au coeur, ce gosse manquait vraiment de présence parentale. Sans vaiment réfléchir, elle s'avança vers eux :

- Bonjour.

Draco releva la tête et à voir sa tête, il hésita à partir sans rien dire ou à répondre.

- Salut Granger.

Au regard noir d'Hermione il se reprit :

- Ouais Moscatt.

- C'est bien que tu sois venu chercher Kenzo.

- Je sais, inutile de me le dire.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Pardon?

- Oui bon ça va, mettons nos rancoeurs de côté 5 minutes et écoute moi.

- ... Poursuis.

- On organise une sortie vendredi prochain, au nouveau parc aquatique.

- C'est quoi?

- C'est trop bien! il y a plein de toboggans de partout et des piscines à vagues et...

- Merci Kenzo, l'interrompit Hermione en souriant. Bref, on a besoin de parents pour nous aider à surveiller. Alors... je te le demande, même si ça m'écorche la gorge, voudrais-tu bien nous accompagner?

- Hein? Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et puis entourés de moldus!

- Ca m'aurait étonné, vraiment toujours le même.

- Papa? steplééé... ce serait trop bien. Ca nous ferait passer une journée entière ensemble!

- Kenzo...

- En plus au moins tu me verrais nager.

- Tu sais nager? mais qui t'as appris?

- On a appris à l'école.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Alors viens...

Draco regarda son fils suppliant, puis Hermione qui le toisait du regard.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Ouaiissss.

Hermione fit un grand sourire à cette réaction et quand elle tourna la tête vers le visage de Draco, il lui sembla même que ce dernier lui accorda une esquisse de sourire.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle passa au vidéo club louer un film pour Adam et elle.

'Après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et c'est pas en lui tirant la gueule que je vais pouvoir le convaincre d'au moins envisager avoir un enfant plus tôt. En plus, Malfoy m'a fait un "sourire", comme quoi tout le monde peut changer, jamais il ne l'aurait fait avant."

Adam fut agréablement surpris par l'accueil de sa femme, elle lui faisait enfin des sourires. Ils passèrent une sympathique soirée et Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux d'avoir fait la paix avec son mari.

La semaine passa sans problèmes. Hermione était tombée dans un petit trin-trin quotidien qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Vendredi à 8h30, l'école ressemblait à un véritable chantier : des élèves courraient de partout, et les professeurs s'époumonaient afin d'avoir un peu de calme pour pouvoir les compter.

Un bus à deux étages était garé devant la cour et les élèves y montaient l'un près l'autre pendant que la directrice faisait l'appel à la porte.

Tout à coup Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui tapotait le bras et quand elle se retourna, elle éclata de rire.

- Un problème Granger?

Etonnamment, Hermione ne le reprit pas cette fois-ci.

- Non non, fit celle-ci au milieu de deux rires.

Draco se tenait debout devant elle, vêtu d'un short de bain fleuri multicolore et d'un t-shirt blanc où il était inscrit en français "je suis blond et alors?"

- Dis moi ce qu'il y a! C'est les vêtements c'est ça?

- On peut dire ça oui... on dirait un vrai touriste.

Et elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- C'est Kenzo qui m'a conseillé de m'habiller comme ça.. dit il d'un air renfrogné.

- Oh mais c'est bon, décoince toi. Après tout on va se baigner, alors ta tenue est plutôt adéquate. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est aussi complètement étonnante sur toi.

- C'est ça, je vais me foutre de ta tenue aussi tu vas voir.

Il choisit alors ce moment là pour la détailler, et il du le reconnaître, il n'avait rien à redire. Elle était ravissante dans cette petite robe marron à bretelle qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Elle avait de très jolies jambes qui se terminaient par des tongues assorties à sa robe.

- Je t'écoute?

- Hein? .. euh ben c'est pas l'heure de monter dans ce truc.

- Dans le bus tu veux dire?

- Ouais sûrement.

- Tu n'es jamais monté dedans?

- Ben non on n'a pas un permis de transplanage pour des prunes!

- C'est vrai, mais ici, pour transporter les gamins, c'est très pratique.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent montés, les derniers parents et professeurs montèrent à leur tour. Hermione vit Kenzo faire des grands signes à son père pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui puis s'assura que tout le monde allait bien et était correctement installé. Le bus démarra et ce fut parti pour 50 minutes de route tortueuse pour arriver au parc aquatique.

Dans le bus régnait un bruit infernal. les gamins n'arrêtaient pas de crier et les professeurs tentaient de les calmer.   
Au bout d'un moment, Hermione pu percevoir que quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle chercha des yeux et vit Kenzo à moitié debout sur son fauteuil. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui, et pour toute explication, il lui montra Draco. Celui-ci était la tête appuyait contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés et le visage verdâtre.

- Malfoy? MALFOY?

- QUOI? cria t il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Ca va?

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller?

- Viens avec moi, tu vas t'asseoir à l'avant du bus, ça ira mieux tu verras. Kenzo tu restes ici, tu retrouves ton papa après.

Draco suivit Hermione dans l'allée, descendit l'escalier et se plaça à côté du chauffeur. Hermione ouvrit la petite fenêtre à côté de son siège et de suite, Draco se sentit un peu mieux. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'apprêta à repartir quand il lui attrapa le bras :

- Ne me laisse pas seul aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

Hermione regarda sa main posée sur son bras avec des gros yeux et releva la tête vers lui.

- S'il te plaît. fais ça en échange de la faveur que je te rends là.

- Ok... dit-elle en se dégageant. Mais dis toi que c'est à ton fils que tu fais une faveur aujourd'hui, et non à moi.

Elle s'éloigna vers une élève qui l'appelait le visage impassible, mais terriblement satisfaite par la tournure des choses au fond d'elle.


End file.
